Emily
Emily *'Class': GNR Stirling Single G *'Designer': Patrick Stirling *'Builder': Doncaster Works *'Built': 1870 *'Configuration': 4-2-2 Emily is a large Stirling Single tender engine. Bio When Emily was new to Sodor, she was ignored by the other engines for pulling Annie and Clarabel without Thomas' permission or knowledge. The matter was resolved after she saved both Thomas and Oliver from a nasty accident on the cross-points, and she was rewarded with two new coaches. Emily proved to be kind-hearted, as she was the only engine concerned about Henry when he was ill due to leaky tubes. However, Emily has proven to be a nuisance on occasion as she bossed everyone about when they were clearing up after a storm; Thomas when taking passengers, and Percy when shunting trucks. When pulling the express for the first time, she was determined to keep to Gordon's timing, only to run out of water. When Thomas had to stay at Knapford Sheds, Emily did not like his company at first as she just wanted some sleep. However, she learned how comfortable it is to have the company of friends and once Tidmouth Sheds was rebuilt, she was transferred there to be with her new shedmates. Like most engines, Emily can get quite puffed up in the smokebox. When she was called "Excellent Emily", she ignored the advice of Murdoch, Thomas, and Duck only to get herself into trouble. Afterwards, she took their advice to get her job done. Emily tries her best to make her friends happy. When she assumed that Mavis was sad, she took flowers to the quarry, but only created a mess. When she tried to help her friends with the football match, she neglected to fetch the dirty washing, which turned out to be the football team's uniforms. Also, when the Fat Controller lost his top hat, Emily went to find it without success and then took the special Christmas train without permission. However, she always makes amends for her friends' sake. She later took Paxton to the Sodor Dieselworks after he was damaged during an accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry. When Thomas hid his snowplough, Emily had to do Thomas' work and saved him when he got stuck in the snow. Thomas told Emily about the "Flatbeds of Fear," but Emily did not believe in it and said there was an explanation. She eventually believed in it, until Thomas told her that it was just one of Salty's tall tales. When the Steam Team try to clear the tracks of snow for Connor to deliver the last train for Christmas, Emily is unable to clear them from the Sodor side, but is happy to see Hiro as he clears it from the other direction, then is disappointed when they mistake Harold for Father Christmas by believing his red port lamp to be Rudolph's nose. Persona In the seventh season, Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the others. Emily is kind and friendly and always sensitive to the other engines' feelings. If she wrongs someone, knowingly or not, she is quick to apologize. From the eighth season onwards, however, Emily can tend to get into trouble because of her fussy and bossy attitude, but she is nicer than she lets on. She seems to want to strive to be one of the best, and it sometimes causes mishaps, though she usually makes up for her mistakes when she realizes her errors. From Season 17 onwards, however, her personality seems to be reverting as to how it was in Season 7. Basis Emily is based on a GNR G Stirling Single. Livery Emily is painted emerald green for the Great Northern Railway with gold lining and chocolate running-boards. Appearances Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; eighth season onwards) * Yuka Shioyama (Japan; seventh and eighth seasons) * Erina Yamazaki (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Marit Berg (Norway; Hero of the Rails - seventeenth season) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding the sixteenth and seventeenth season) * Chiara Gioncardi (Italy) * Diana Pérez (Mexico; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Kristina von Weltzien (Germany) * Joanna Pach (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Miya Kadosh (Israel) * Kate Kelly (Brazil) Theme Instrumental Trivia * Although the second female steam engine to ever appear (the first being Lady), Emily is the first female steam engine to appear and remain on a regular basis. * One of Emily's models was on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios, it is now part of the touring Thomas and Friends: Explore the Rails exhibit. * In the twelfth season, Emily's face became larger. * Emily had the same whistle sound as Henry in the eighth season and from the thirteenth season until the latter half of the seventeenth. From the eighth to twelfth season, her whistle was a pitched-up version of Henry's. * Toward the end of the seventeenth season, Emily gained a permanent lamp, a taillamp, lampirons, and a new whistle . * In Railway Rhymes, the author states that Emily and Thomas act like brother and sister. * According to a magazine bio, she has a particular fondness for James and treats him like a little brother. * Emily is the only member of the Steam Team to not be created by Wilbert Awdry. * In the eighth season, Emily's buffer colour changed from bronze to silver. * In the eleventh season, Emily's forward buffer housings' colour changed from black to red. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, talking, roll and whistle) * Take Along (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal and Splish, Splash, Splosh! versions) * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * Hornby (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Tomica * Trading Cards * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Nakayoshi * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Diablock * Collectible Railway * Padlock and Key * Minis (classic and spooky) Gallery File:Emily'sNewCoaches17.png File:What'stheMatterwithHenry?36.png File:ThomasandEmily4.jpg|Emily with her snowplough File:SpicAndSpan44.png|Emily's wheels File:Emily'sAdventure9.png File:CallingAllEngines!6.png File:EmilyKnowsBest34.png|Emily in the ninth season File:TobyFeelsLeftOut25.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches4.jpg|Emily in the tenth season File:PercyandtheFunfair2.png File:ThomasSetsSail29.png|Emily in the eleventh season File:Emily'sRubbish10.png|Emily and Whiff File:Emily'sRubbish19.png|Emily blushing File:TheGreatDiscovery99.png File:HenryGetsItWrong9.png|Emily in the twelfth season File:ExcellentEmily45.png|Emily's whistle File:ExcellentEmily44.png File:HeroOfTheRails12.png|Emily in Hero of the Rails File:TickledPink50.png|Emily in full CGI in the thirteenth season File:MistyIslandRescue519.png File:PingyPongyPickUp34.png File:EmilyandDash6.png File:BlueMountainMystery117.png File:Emily'sWinterPartySpecial28.png File:KingoftheRailway321.png File:WaywardWinston1.png File:NoSnowforThomas71.png File:TaleoftheBrave426.png|Emily in Tale of the Brave File:TaleoftheBrave364.png File:FlatbedsofFear50.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches83.png File:Spencer'sVIP60.png|Emily and Belle at the Sodor Dairy File:LastTrainforChristmas54.png File:EmilySavestheWorld26.png File:EmilySavestheWorld57.png File:EmilyFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:Emilypromoimage.jpg|A promotional image of Emily File:Emilypromoimage2.jpg File:EmilyandThomaspromo.jpg|A promotional photo of Emily and Thomas File:ThomasandEmilyPromo1.jpg File:ThomasandEmilyPromo.jpg|Promotional image of Thomas, Emily and Bertie File:EmilyCGImodelspecifications.jpg|Emily's CGI model specifications File:EmilySeason13promo.png|Promotional image of Emily for the thirteenth season File:EmilyCGIPromo2.jpg File:EmilyCGIPromo3.png File:EmilyHead-onPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Emily File:EmilyKnapfordPromo.PNG File:ThomasandEmilyCGIPromo.jpg File:EmilyatDaisyHalt.png|Emily at Daisy Halt File:LearningSegments22.jpg|Emily as she appears in an animated learning segment File:LearningSegments-WireframeRenderingEmily.png|Emily's wireframe rendering for the learning segments File:PlacetoPlay1.png|Emily in a magazine story File:BrilliantBen1.png|With Bill, Ben and Percy File:Emily'sPrototype.jpg|Emily's basis Merchandise Gallery File:EmilyERTL.jpg|ERTL File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayEmily.jpg|2004 Wooden Railway Prototype File:WoodenRailwayEmily.jpg|2004-2010 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013Emily.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRollandWhistleEmily.jpg|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle File:TOMYEmily.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:MyFirstThomasEmily.jpg|My First Thomas model File:PrototypeHornbyEmily.jpg|Prototype Hornby File:HornbyEmily.jpg|Hornby File:Take-AlongEmily.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayEmily.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Emily.PNG|2013 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Emily.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingEmily2013.jpg|Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayEmilyStuckintheBrush.jpg|Take-n-play Emily Stuck in the Brush File:TrackMasterEmily.jpg|TrackMaster File:2014TrackmasterEmily.jpg|2014 Trackmaster Emily File:TrackMasterSnowClearingEmily.jpg|Trackmaster Snow Clearing Emily File:BachmannEmily.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily.png|Bachmann Large Scale File:Wind-upEmily.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upmetallicEmily.jpg|Metallic wind-up File:Wind-upPartyEmily.jpg|Wind up Party File:DiablockEmily.jpg|Diablock File:MegaBloksEmily.jpg|Mega Bloks File:TomicaEmily.PNG|Tomica File:NakayoshiEmily.jpg|Nakayoshi File:EmilyPadlockandKey.jpg|Padlock and Key File:MotorizedRailwayEmily.jpg|Motorized Railway File:CollectibleRailwayEmily.jpg|Collectible Railway File:MinisClassicEmily.jpg|Minis (classic) File:MinisHeroesEmily.jpg|Minis (Heroes) File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEmily.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Emily2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:TOMYTrackMasterEmily2007.jpg|TrackMaster (Original) TOMYEmilyJapanese.jpg|TOMY (Japanese) See Also * Category:Images of Emily he:אמילי Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines